


Paradise Found

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Kylux Positivity Week v. 3.0 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Positivity Week (Star Wars), M/M, Spring Break, Spring Fling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Yay! Welcome to Kylux Positivity Week, the Third!Day one prompt: Spring BreakHux goes to a luxury resort for his first getaway in a long time.The sun is hot, the breeze is cool... and the bartender is, gorgeous!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Positivity Week v. 3.0 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193465
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week the 3rd





	Paradise Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for checking out day one's prompt!
> 
> If you're not new here, you know what is coming next... if you are new here, please forgive my imperfect grammar and punctuation and tense drifts.

Hux anxiously checked his watch, then his phone and lastly his laptop. Long, delicate fingers tapped his desk, his right leg bounced impatiently.

He knew, for the most part, what the week would bring. He knew the resorts would be full of college kids; full of booze, drugs and sex… and he was okay with that. He needed this time. He needed this getaway.

He did hope that maybe he would be spared some of the college debaucheries at the luxury resort he had booked for the week. Hux wasn't stuffy, wasn't a prude, he just wanted _some_ semblance of control of the situation.

Hux had just checked his phone, again, when it dawned on him. He wasn't just any employee, he wasn't set by the rules made for others, _he_ was the one that set the rules. He was the founder of the company.

With a snicker, he shut down the programs and powered down his laptop, then was quick to throw it into his bag. After a quick glance in the mirror of his en-suite bathroom, Hux grabbed his bags and called his driver.

After a lovely flight and an easy check-in, Hux found himself beach-side in one of the reserved cabanas. 

He could hear the crowd around him, laughing and yelling, just having a good time. Hux smiled as he took another sip of his sinfully sweet drink and hummed. His vacation was off to a great start.

Every so often, Hux would emerge from his cabana to stretch and take in the sights and sounds around. 

The sun was hot but the breeze was cool... and to Hux, it was paradise. It had been a long time since he had left the corporate world behind, along with the city.

And since he had left that part of him behind, Hux was dressed in barely-there shorts, a floppy hat and oversized sunglasses, he was a man envied. Hux looked good and he knew it, so he had no problem playing it up for the eyes he felt on his heated skin.

He arched his back dramatically on his last stretch and when he turned to escape the sun in his cabana, he caught the eye of the bartender.

Hux was then thankful for his large sunglasses.

The bartender was a vision. Dark hair up in a messy bun, obvious pecs covered by a shirt just a _tad_ too small. Hux couldn't see below the waist but his mouth watered at the thought. He was sure the man was thick in all the right places.

The beach continued around them even as time froze between them. Hux's mouth quirked into a small smirk, then he quickly returned to the cabana.

He had lost track of time and lost track of his drink count. He knew he needed food but he also needed to go back to his room. He'd freshen up, drink a gallon of water – at least, then figure out what to do for the rest of the evening. 

Hux took out his beach cover and began to gather his things when a shadow fell over the cabana's opening.

Light innocent eyes met dark hungry ones and again the two men stared at each other. The visitor's gaze shifted from Hux's eyes to his collarbones and Hux took the opportunity to compose himself.

"Can I help you?" The bartender hovered at the entrance and his plump mouth turned into a smile. 

"I thought I'd check in on you since I am off shift and you enjoyed a lot of beverages."

"I appreciate your concern," Hux glanced at the man's name tag, "Kylo, but I am all right."

Hux stood, grabbed his tote bag but ended up swaying a lot more than he anticipated. Warm, large hands had Hux by the hip and shoulder, then a warm chuckle washed over him.

"I see that, Mr. Hux. But let me escort you to your suite. You were and _are_ my responsibility."

Hux looked at Kylo like he had grown a second head before he remembered he was at a resort and that the staff would know his name and suite number.

"In that case, thank you Kylo. I'd appreciate that."

Kylo took Hux's bag and held out his elbow. Hux couldn't get over how gentlemanly Kylo was and he had to ask…

"Are you like this with all your guests?"

They began the careful walk across the beach to the main path to the buildings, "No. Just the gorgeous ones."

There was something in Kylo's voice. A sweetness, an innocence. Things that seemed to be such a contrast to Kylo's exterior. 

There was no awkward silence as they made their way, the passed with small talk, and not the kind that usually annoyed Hux. It was Kylo who did most of the talking, and Hux got a great lesson in history and funny anecdotes about the resort. 

All too soon they were at Hux's door and both men became awkward for the first time. Hux decided, without much thought to lean towards Kylo but was met with a warm hand on his shoulder.

"You're drunk. I can't, even though I really, _really_ want to."

No one ever denied Armitage Hux and he had a snarky retort on his tongue but it fell away when he looked into Kylo's deep eyes.

"A rain check then?" Hux asked shyly and an equally shy Kylo replied, "yes."

**********

The following days and nights went by fast, too fast for Hux's liking. He'd start the day with a walk around the grounds before the sun got too hot, then he'd have breakfast at one of the many cafes on the property.

When the sun was at its highest and hottest, Hux then sat at the bar where Kylo worked instead of in his rented cabana.

He would read while Kylo worked, and he began to notice Kylo telling the others to make the drinks so he could stay where he was with Hux. He didn't want Kylo to get into any trouble, but no one questioned Kylo or even seemed to mind. Hux decided that he would keep his mouth shut.

They would part after Kylo's shift to freshen up then would meet again for dinner.

It was lovely and fun and innocent, and this bothered Hux, _a lot_. His week was coming to an end and they hadn't slept together, they had barely kissed.

When Kylo had a day off, he took Hux away from the resort town and served as Hux's personal tour guide. Kylo was funny and kind and Hux really enjoyed his company.

Kylo drove to a lookout point just before the sun started to set. The spot was stunning. The sparkling city lights were seen off in the distance and the ocean was vast and on the opposite side. 

He observed Kylo sit on the hood of his car and pull out a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Kylo's smile was warm in the moonlight and Hux was transfixed by the sparkle in his deep eyes.

"Join me up here, won't you." Kylo patted the hood and fluttered his long, ridiculous lashes.

How could Hux resist? With a warm smile of his own, Hux carefully sat on the hood and shuffled back to the window and sidled up next to Kylo.

Kylo was warm and smelled divine and Hux swore he could feel Kylo's strong heartbeat against his arm. Hux thought that was nonsense, it had to be his heartbeat.

Both seemed nervous.  
They were grown adults and this wasn't their first date.  
They clearly liked each other, so it wasn't that.  
It dawned on Hux then, he was leaving the day after next.

His thoughts were gratefully interrupted by the pop of the champagne cork and the soft chuckle of the sweet man beside him.

Kylo's hand engulfed the champagne flute and Hux took it with a wistful smile. He swallowed hard when their fingers touched, then they held the flutes out.

"What should we toast to?"  
  
"To us."

Kylo gave Hux no time to react, he clanked Hux's flute and leaned in to kiss him. Hux was still trying to process Kylo's words. It took him a few seconds to register the plump lips moving against his own and once they did, Hux absolutely devoured Kylo.

The champagne was forgotten and hands tugged at clothing. It was dangerous and risky, but it felt _so_ right. Yes, Hux knew his heart would break in a day and some, but it was worth having this gorgeous man against him.

They only stopped when Kylo heard a car make the turn into the lookout and they regretfully pulled away.

Kylo looked stunning with swollen red lips and Kylo's eyes revealed he felt the same about Hux.

Lips crooked into a grin and they slid off the hood to gather the bottle and the flutes they had carelessly pushed away.

The car ride back was mostly silent but it was still comfortable… Hux didn't want the night to end… so he took a chance. It took a long while for Hux to gather his nerve and was forced into asking when Kylo pulled into his designated parking stall at the hotel.

"Stay with me tonight." It wasn't a question Hux realized; it was more of a statement, a command.

Kylo slowly turned in Hux's direction and Hux felt his stomach drop immediately. For the first time since they met, he couldn't read Kylo at all.

"Sorry?"

"Would you like to stay with me tonight?"

Kylo, he didn't say a word. He only got out of the car and before Hux knew it, Kylo had opened his door and pulled him out.

**********

Hux sat in his business class seat and stared forward. He didn't want to look around, didn't want anything to replace the memories he had of his week, the memories he had of Kylo.

Hux's body was more alive than it had ever been before and still tingled in the places Kylo had touched him. He glanced down at his wrists and ran his thumb over the left one. Kylo was imprinted there… and many other places. His collarbone was tender where Kylo had bitten him and staked his claim. He dared to call it love, but his logical brain knew better. It sure felt like love though.

An attendant came by and offered Hux a mimosa, which he gladly accepted. The morning flights were always tough to get up for but it was best to leave earlier rather than later. And since meeting Kylo, it would have been a lot harder to leave at all.

"Excuse me, sir. I believe you are in my seat."

Hux's face went red immediately. How dare this fool interrupt his thoughts with such an asinine comment? He was in the right seat, he _always_ had this seat.

Corporate Hux was back, as was his snark, "Excuse me, sir, I do believe you are wr –" Hux looked up towards the fool and was met by familiar warm eyes and a crooked, knowing smile.

"Kylo!" Hux squealed and the cabin looked in their direction with the nastiest of looks but Hux paid no mind.

Kylo chuckled lowly and crept into his actual seat, which was the window to Hux's aisle seat.

Hux was dumbfounded. Kylo looked so, professional. Black button-up and fitted trousers, hair styled as he belonged in the movies or on a magazine cover.

He watched as Kylo got comfortable, pulled out things for the flight and things slowly fell into place.

"Ren isn't your last name, is it?"

Kylo froze. He hadn't told Hux his birth name or much else about the true nature of his work, it never came up.

Kylo answered at first with the rapid rise and fall of his shoulders. Hux glanced at Kylo's things and chuckled.

"You're not very subtle, Ben Solo, heir to Solo Enterprises."

Then Hux laughed, loudly.

Kylo looked down at the folder he had pulled out. Of course, he had pulled out the one item in his bag that had his name and company engraved on it.

"You weren't just a bartender…"

Before Kylo could answer, the attendant had brought Kylo the whiskey he had asked for when he boarded. After they both took a much needed sip, Kylo shifted more towards the man beside him.

"No. Not exactly. I own the resort; it was the first project of Solo Enterprises that was mine and mine alone. I go down every spring break to help out and check on the team."

Hux continued to hold Kylo's gaze and he saw the war of emotions on his face. Anxiety, fear, hope, longing.

"You do realize that Solo Enterprises and Starkiller Industries are literally side by side in the financial district?"

A dark smile washed over Kylo and Hux shook his head. Their unexpected affair didn't have to end.


End file.
